Stupidguy McLuigihater
Stupidguy McLuigihater was the most annoying legal guy (girl?) in the world before his death and is still hated by 99.9% of the inhabitants of Earth. Many animals have been seen trying to attack him, but his bodyguards always stop them right before they carry him up the Great Wall of China. Stupidguy McLuigihater commonly kept an eye on Blargnarf Fishgubble's games to make sure none of them portray Luigi as the super-awesome epic guy he truly is. Stupidguy McLuigihater was the leader of the S.L.A.O., the Stop Luigi's Awesomeness Organization. He was also known for his horrible second career as a "singer," although most people referred to it as things such as screeching. Because of recent events involving the terrible monster, this wiki (ahem, the other wiki*) itself may never be the same. Release of Luigi's Mansion In 2001, Fishgubble Industries, Inc., Co. created the game Luigi's Mansion. Mario fans thought this was the best thing ever to be created by Blargnarf Fishgubble, and due to its large amounts of praise, Stupidguy eventually took notice of the game. He ordered Fishgubble to not create anymore good games with Luigi as the main character, or else he would sue his company for an unspecified amount of money, although many believe the amount was going to be at least over $9,000. Return of Luigi? In 2004, Fishgubble Industries, Inc., Co. created Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and Bowser's Inside Story. Stupidguy was on the phone and ready to sue when Blargnarf advised him to play the games himself. He played it for thirty minutes and found that Mario was the main character and Luigi was still treated opposite of how he should be. Stupidguy unknowingly did not play to the point in the game where Luigi is revealed to have fans. Death In early 2013, Blargnarf Fishgubble hired an assassin named Falkuz to kill Stupidguy. Upon hearing of Stupidguy's death, which the entire world cared about for only ten seconds, the year was declared Year of Luigi and was full of great... well, full of Luigi games. Stupidguy's furious ghost still attempted to sue Blargnarf for most of his time as a ghost, but was obviously unsuccessful as ghosts cannot sue. Since Stupidguy was the only member of the S.L.A.O., it died with him. Return and True Death On August 20th, 2015, the ghost of Stupidguy finally gave up on his suing attempts and focused his anger on his assassin. However, upon finding that he was completely invincible, the ghost turned towards the innocent Mushnarage. Mushnarage was simply browsing the Internet when he tried to check on a certain wiki, and suddenly the ghost of Stupidguy shot out of the screen. It flew right through Mushnarage, wounding him, but he was able to put up quite a fight. The dastardly demon-voiced ghost finally went for the kill, but Mushnarage stopped it with the Sun's Man Attack Spell Helper, which forced the two to settle it in Smash. The video of this battle was previously linked on the old Falkuz Wiki but has been deleted by Falkuz. Mushnarage uses Luigi to spite the foolish fiend, who uses the Male Wii Fit Trainer for his ghostly appearance. From sheer luck, Mushnarage finds that almost every one of his Green Missiles is a misfire, and one final misfire gains him the win as Stupidguy's Wii Fit Trainer is sent flying with a final amount of 71% damage. As a result of the battle before the use of the Sun's Man, Mushnarage was extremely wounded. A few days later he learned he would have to remove his soul and place it in a new body. Through a painful process, an anonymous mage was able to transfer his soul into a new body. This body was younger and therefore stronger. He now calls himself Mushnarage2 but plans to remain exactly the same apart from his new name. Luigi himself was summoned (with the power of the mage) out of the game to deal with Stupidguy personally. Stupidguy now exists only as a painting locked deep below the ground.